Always A to Z
by Jigbokwe
Summary: A-Z of Buffy and Angel moments, some AU and some set in the current universe. In whatever world Buffy and Angel belong together.
1. A Angel

**Trying my hand at Buffy and Angel one shots. I love them so much that I like the idea that in whatever universe they could exist in that they are always meant for each other. There are basically some letters that I could probably write a zillion shots for so I'll see what happens. **

**A- Angel **

'You need a new name.' Buffy paused as she considered her words. 'After all we need a second name for the little guy,' she said matter of factly rubbing her big rounded belly.

'You don't want him to be a Summers?' Angel asked her surprised.

She made a face at him and he laughed. 'That was my dad's name. I'd like our son to have your name. I know it's silly. But humour me, I like the idea. '

Angel smiled again; he knew that he'd never be able to deny her anything. He was completely and utterly whipped – just the way he liked it. 'So I can't just be Angel?' He asked.

'What about Liam?' She suggested and this time it was his turn to pull a face. He shook his head at her in the negative and she frowned. 'I don't want to be who I was Buffy. You wouldn't have liked me back then,' he explained.

'Sure I would. I would have seen the man you had the potential to be.'

'You sure of that? Because all I see looking back was a drunken, lazy lout who was a disappointment to his Father, to his family...' He trailed off sadly, lost in his thoughts of memories that once were.

She rose from her seat on the stool next to where he stood and moved over to him. 'Your gonna be a great Father Angel. You know that right?' She said squeezing his hand in reassurance.

'I hope so.'

'I know so,' she smiled up at him and his heart swelled with the love he felt for this woman. Buffy, his wife, his reason for living and soon to be Mother of his child. He loved her so much. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky- to have her to have his humanity and now another son. He would be a good Father, she believed in him and he would never let her or his child down.

'So a name then?' He said going back to their previous conversation.

'Yep, shiny new name for you.' She sung moving in close to him, as close as her pregnant stomach would allow. He wrapped his arms around her leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

'Well maybe just a last name then. I kinda like Angel after all and I'm used to it. It'd be weird to call you something else.'

He kissed the top of her head and smiled again. 'Whatever you want Buffy.'


	2. B Booth

**B- Booth**

'What do you think?' Angel asked spinning around in front of her and examining himself critically at the same time.

She looked at him, moving her vision away from the mirror where she had been fixing her hair under a net. He was acting so carefree and so un Angel like, and she laughed.

'Erm, you look good, but who are you supposed to be?' She asked. When he'd agreed to dress up for the Halloween party they had been invited to, to say she was shocked was an understatement. Her imagination had drawn up all sorts of possibilities, some hot, some funny, some really, really funny.

She'd been hoping he would have gone the comedy root, like Superman or a pirate or something equally ridiculous for a 250 year old vampire to be wearing. But he'd changed and come back into the room in a suit. He looked sexy, definitely, but still she was a little disappointed. Though he had looked funny when he'd twirled around for her.

'I'm Booth,' he stated matter of factly, frowning slightly at that she hadn't got it straight away.

'Booth?' She asked with a raised eyebrow, swivelling her chair round to face him fully. She was wearing a silk robe to hide her costume from him and she pulled it closer around herself.

'Yer you know from Bones. Everyone always says I look like him. In fact Spike and Xander tease me about it on a regular basis. Well I watched an episode the other week and he kinda does resemble me.'

'I'm still lost,' she said sounding confused. 'Who is Booth, what does he do?'

'He's an FBI agent,' he explained grinning and pulling the collar of his jacket in what she figured was supposed to be a swarve move. 'He fights crime and catches bad guys and he's popular with the ladies.' He winked to for emphasise.

'Just like you then,' Buffy whispered. She rose from her seat and stood in front of him. 'You look good in a suit,' she added rising up on her tip toes she lightly pressed her lips to his. He gripped her waist with his arms and kept her close deepening the kiss. She whimpered and he kissed her harder.

He pulled back and smiled at her. 'So you like the costume after all then?'

She returned his smile with one of her own. 'It'll do.' She turned her back on him and started to walk to the bathroom.

'Oh and look at this,' he said and she stopped and turned back round too face him. He pulled a small object out of his pocket and she moved back and looked down at it.

'I got it printed at this place in town. It's a fake FBI badge.'

She took it from him and examined it another small smile gracing her features. 'Seeley Booth?' She gazed up at him. 'Nice name.' Then she traced the picture with her finger. 'Nice picture. I like a man in with authority. And this Seeley Booth seems like the type of guy who likes to take control.'

He grinned salaciously at her and took back the picture. She was distracting him again.

'Is that so?'

'Yer, she whispered her tone seductive. 'Do you have any handcuffs?'

He gulped and loosened his tie a little. 'Erm..'

She stuck out her tongue at him to let him know she was teasing. And he was a little disappointed at that. Maybe he should get some handcuffs?

'So who are you going to be?' He asked her changing the subject back to a strictly pg 13 setting. She walked into the bathroom, swivelled round and held the door handle as she started to close it.

'You'll just have to wait and see.'

Ten minutes later Angel was bored. He was sat on the bed waiting for her to come out. He was strangely looking forward to the party, it was such a normal thing to do, and all of their friends would be there. He'd been a bit against the idea of dressing up when Buffy had first mentioned it but everyone else was going to, even Giles and he didn't want to be the party pooper. He would do anything to keep her happy, to see a smile on her face as many times as possible. So he'd agreed and then this idea had come to him.

Xander had mentioned to him the year he had dressed as James Bond (though everyone else had thought he looked like a waiter) and in between laughing at that Angel had come up with the idea of going as Booth. He thought the badge was a nice extra touch. Even more so for if they did somehow end up reverting to their costumes like that one Halloween in Sunnydale. He thought who better than Seeley himself. After all they lived in Cleveland now, home of another Hellmouth where anything was possible.

Angel heard the rattle of the door handle and glanced up just as Buffy emerged, looking beautiful and adorable dressed as Daphne from Scooby doo. She was wearing the tiny purple dress and the boots which made her look as hot as hell and he kind of wanted to forget the party and stay home instead. But he resisted against those thoughts and burst out laughing instead at the irony of her outfit.

'What you don't like it?' She asked sounding disappointed.

'No I love it,' he assured her rising from the bed and giving her arm a squeeze. And he did, she looked amazing with the red wig and the go go boots. Which he was going to enjoy removing later.

'It's just Daphne was always the one that needed rescuing, which is basically the opposite of you,' he reasoned.

'Angel for the last time we are not going to turn in to are Halloween costumes,' she sighed though it was playful. 'Things like that do not happen more than once.'

'But-'

'And-' She interrupted him. 'If you'd seen the more recent Scooby doo movies you would know that Daphne kicks ass. He smiled at that. 'Plus Freddie Prince Junior the guy who plays Fred is really good looking.'

He frowned. 'What's that got to do with anything?

'Nothing just thought it was worth mentioning.'

'Come on lets go,' he said changing the subject. She grabbed her purse off of the desk and followed him to the bedroom door. Just as he reached for the handle the door swung open and they were greeted by the site of Spike and Xander in their costumes. They both looked ridiculous and Buffy placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Angel on the other hand didn't look so amused.

'Who are you guys supposed to be?' She asked laughter in her voice. She asked even though she thought she knew the answer. Xander was wearing a long leather jacket and black shirt and trousers and he had dyed his hair blond – just like... 'I'm Spike!' Xander stated sounding pleased with himself.

She nodded and turned her attention to Spike, alternating between gazing at him then back at Angel. Spike looked even more ridiculously pleased with himself, his smile was so big it consumed his whole face. His eyes lit up with mirth. Angel on the other hand was scowling deeply. Spike was wearing dark trousers and a blood red silk shirt. He had on a cross necklace and like Xander he had dyed his hair. Accept his was dark brown and sticking up at odd angles like he had used copious amounts of hair gel to get it like that.

'I'm nancy boy Angel, he said. 'Isn't it obvious?'

.


	3. C Claddagh

**C – Claddagh ring**

He couldn't seem to stop touching it, fidgeting with the ring on his finger; twisting it one way then the other. He refused to look at it any more It was getting a little sad. Instead he focused his gaze out in front of him, across the darkly lit club, through the bodies of people on the dance floor, all the way to her. Beautiful and blond, tiny and yet so powerful, Buffy – his slayer. She was dancing with Xander and Willow like usual. It used to make him jealous to see her moving like that with Xander so close but he knew that she would never love him like that, that those particular feelings were reserved for one man alone.

She hadn't noticed him yet though he knew it was only a matter of time before she did. They had this sort of unexplainable sense for each other that pulled at them till they were close. He smiled at that thought and continued to watch her move seductively to the music. She could dance well and he almost growled when he realised that he wasn't the only one whose attention was focused on her. Only 200 odd years of learning self-control stopped him from going over there and ripping their heads off. He willed himself to calm, he knew he was over reacting, they were just silly high school boys doing what silly high school boys do, checking out a hot girl. But she was his girl – always would be.

He wondered as he stood there if she was wearing her ring today? The one that matched his. She didn't always and he couldn't tell from here if she had it on. He still hadn't let go of his, twisting it round and round – the Claddagh ring, he couldn't remember the last time he's taken his off. It meant to much, symbolised so many elements of his existence and time with her. He never wanted to part from it. The symbolism of the heart, crown and hands, steeped in Irish tradition that spoke of another time, another life that had shaped who he was today. But it also spoke of his longing for her. The crown of loyalty – a symbol of how they belonged to no one but each other, the hands of friendship represented what they had in common, what had bonded them in the first place – their shared burdens- his soul and her destiny, their shared darkness that existed in the hunt. And the heart –his heart hadn't beaten in a long, long time, but he had definitely known love with her.

He gave in and looked down at it, stared at it for a moment glinting even in the dark club before shifting his gaze back up at the sudden change he felt. She had seen him finally. She immediately stopped dancing and said something to Willow and Xander before she began to snake through the crowd towards him unable to resist the pull. He tried to play it cool but a small smile was already threatening on his lips just knowing that she would be in his space in a few moments. Close enough to touch and close enough for him to inhale her intoxicating scent and admire her beauty. The anticipation nearly had him moving forward to meet her half way but he clenched his hands and stayed rooted to the spot, she'd be with him in a second – he could wait.

She reached him and her face was flushed from dancing. She looked up at him her gaze un-readable, he bent down lower, nearer her level so he could maintain eye contact. She didn't say anything, so he spoke.

'Buffy-'

No sooner had the word left his lips than he was recoiling from the brutal slap she had just landed on his cheek. She looked shocked like her hand had acted of its own accord but he simply laughed and then smirked at her.

'My, my aren't we feisty tonight,' he leaned forward whispering near her ear. She recoiled from his presence and he cradled his cheek with his right hand. Slayer strength meant it kind of stung like a mother fucker.

'You shouldn't be here,' she practically hissed at him her face angry now.

'I'll be wherever I like,' he replied a hint of his now rising anger in his tone.

He took a menacing step towards her and she took another back. He could see her little friends hovering in the background and almost dared them to come over. He was gathering the attention of too many others though he realised. There were a couple of jock looking boys hanging around nearby like they were looking to start a fight with the guy who had upset the little blond they had set their unworthy sites on. He sighed they were ruining his fun. He could take them no problem, but it would create a scene and that wasn't how the game was supposed to go tonight.

'Fair enough,' he paused and smiled. 'Till next time slayer,' he nodded at her and then he turned and began to walk away.

'Next time I kill you...Angelus,' she called after him her voice so fierce and strong it made him admire her for it. She was a feisty one his slayer. Not for the first time his mind wondered over the possibility of changing her and keeping her with him forever. Oh the fun he could have with a bad, bad Buffy. He reached the door and turned round quickly to see that she had already started walking back to her friends. It was a shame that he couldn't get a glimpse of her amazing face one last time for the evening, pretty pink pouty lips aimed at him especially as angry as she was – that always turned him on. But he got a lot of pleasure out of watching her walk away as well after all she had a nice little ass.

Once outside it was like a reflects action and he found that once again his hand immediately went to his ring, he twirled it round again and again as he made his way back to the mansion. Yep she was his- and he wasn't about to let her forget it. Angel had gotten one thing right in giving her the ring. It was a symbol of how she would belong to no man but him.

**I wanted it to be kind of ambiguous at the start so you wouldn't necessary know it was Angelus instead of Angel, hope that came across right. I wrote this particular one because I noticed in season 2 of Buffy that Angelus still wore his Claddagh ring and I always wondered why, I mean it must have been intentional on Joss Whedon's part yet he never explained it. Have never written Angelus before it was fun and I'll definitely be doing it again. **


	4. D Death

**Death**

She lay curled up at his side, holding on to him as tightly as possible with everything she had left. She knew it wouldn't be long now; she'd been preparing herself for this for a while. Weeks of it to be exact– but she knew with a certainty that she couldn't really explain that today was the day. And she would never be ready. No amount of preparation would ever make her able to accept losing him. They would be together again she was sure of that as much as she was sure of anything. After all she knew what was out there – knew that a heaven existed, she'd been there herself before her friends had pulled her out. It was a distant foggy memory but whenever she thought of it she would recall the warmth and peace she had been given and hoped that she would end up their again one day, this time with him.

She focused on his breathing, it was laboured and shallow and not as frequent as it should be – not much time left. She felt the first tear fall even though she'd been fighting hard not to cry. She daren't move to wipe it away though; she didn't want to stop holding him not for a second. She needed to offer him this comfort, needed him to know that she was there. That she loved him till the end and beyond.

They had been through so much together, so many battles, and so many deaths. And ever since that day when he had achieved the dream that they hadn't ever thought possible, they hadn't ever spent a night apart. They had never slept the night in a bed without the other one there beside them, and she didn't know how she was supposed to do it now. Her bed would be empty and cold without him there. A small sob broke free before she could contain it as the fear gripped her heart.

'Shhh it's going to be okay Buffy,' he whispered to her and she smiled in spite of herself. He always did that, even in the gravest of circumstance he was there to offer her comfort and support even if he was the one suffering and in pain.

She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it tight in response. He gripped hers back but his grasp was so weak that she had to hold in another sob. He was slipping away from her and there was nothing she could do.

Still she was grateful, ever so grateful for a life she had never dreamed possible. He was an old man now and she was an old woman, long since wrinkly and grey and yet still the most beautiful to each other. They had witnessed the passing of friends to old age; Giles first and then Xander and even Dawn who had died aged 73.

They had fought the biggest battle and won; the ptb had granted him his humanity and they had lived their life together. They'd had three children; Conner who she considered as her own even if biologically he wasn't and then another son- Doyle and a Daughter – Tara. They had lived close to their friends; Gunn and his Wife, Willow and hers, Xander and Dawn and Giles and even Spike. They'd been further blessed with six grandchildren. They were old and they were happy. They had lived and it had been magnificent.

And now it was time for him to go – He was 92 years old. Too early she thought still but longer than many. And apparently she didn't get a say in the matter.

She had known it was going to be soon and so she'd told them all to say their goodbyes and then she had been left alone with him to say hers. But how did you say goodbye to your soulmate? How do you say goodbye to your reason for living, the reason your heart beats every day, the person you get up for every morning, who put's a smile on your face, makes you laugh, makes you feel and makes you the happiest you had ever been? She gripped him tighter.

'Buffy,' he whispered her name and for a moment she was transported back, her mind a wash with memories; the first time they met in that alley, the first time they kissed, the night of her seventeenth birthday when they made love. His shanshu, their wedding day, the birth of their children.

'Buffy – 'He spoke again. He moved and she let go of her hold on him to comply with his silent request and he used strength she didn't know he had left to turn and face her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips as the tears fell silently down her face. He pulled back and looked at her with a smile. She gazed into his dark brown eyes- into her life. Because that's what he was.

He lay back down and she settled against his chest listening to his heart beat as it began to slow. Any minute now, that was to be their last kiss- she knew that.

'Buffy?'

'Yes?'

'You're still my girl?'

She laughed. 'Always.'

And then he was gone.

And she didn't move – didn't call out to anybody. She simply lay there in his arms. She closed her eyes and thought of him. Angel.

The room was silent and there was a slight chill when Conner, Doyle and Tara entered half an hour later. Tara reached the bed first and knelt down at the head. She looked at the figures of her Mother and Father and she just knew instinctively that they were both gone. She began to cry and found herself enveloped by the comforting arms of her two brothers. She had lost both her parents, she loved them and they were both gone now. Yet she found herself smiling to through the tears. She'd always known really that one wouldn't have wanted to live without the other. Their lives had always been so interlinked. Not even death would separate them. And she knew that where ever they were now that they were together forever and always and she took comfort in that.


	5. E Eggs

**Haven't posted in ages because I've been busy writing my own novel, which is nearly finished! **

**Unfortunately this one is definitely not my best work but I couldn't think of a good E idea. And I really wanted to post F but I couldn't post F without E first lol. That's my excuse anyway. **

**E - Eggs**

Buffy poured her perfect egg mixture into the frying pan, taking a slight step back from the hot stove her bare feet cold on the kitchen floor. She shivered slightly, it was colder in the kitchen than she had expected, and she considered returning upstairs to put on something more significant than her over sized t-shirt. She vetoed the idea is quickly as it had come though; she didn't want the eggs to burn.

She stirred the mixture for a second with her wooden spoon before going to the fridge and pulling out a cartoon of orange juice. She poured herself a generous glass and took a long sip before returning to her cooking duties. She checked the bacon and sausages under the grill and then put some bread in the toaster. She swept her hair from her face and wished she had a bobble.

A second later Buffy heard movement upstairs and figured it was her brother Oz finally emerging from the dark hovel he called a room. She hadn't heard him come in last night but that wasn't unusual, the life of a guitarist looking to be signed meant many late nights in club after club. Often she would go along for support, but she was struggling with a term paper at the moment and had had to decline.

She took some more eggs from the carton and turned on another burner putting the frying pan over it and cracking the eggs in succession. Three kinds of eggs, that was her speciality; scrambled, fried and poached. When their parents had died Buffy and Oz had both adopted certain roles in the house. On a Sunday Buffy always made breakfast just like her Dad used to. Her dad would make scrambled and fried eggs and Buffy added the third to make her own contribution. And it made her feel connected to her parent somehow.

She pulled out plates and dishes from the oven and stirred the scrambled eggs again. When they were done she put them in a bowl. Everything was nearly done, she just needed the ketchup and salt and then she would shout Oz down. Typically she realised Oz had replaced them in the highest cupboard which she was just a little too small to reach. She stood up on her tip toes to grab them just as she heard the familiar creak of the stairs which told her Oz had finally decided to grace her with his presence. She finally managed to wrap her arms around the ketchup and...

Angel cleared his throat and told himself to look anywhere else than at his best friends sister in a tiny t-shirt which was currently not covering very much as she reached up into the cupboard. She whipped her head round smiling at him probably he thought she was expecting to see Oz. Because when her eyes landed on him her face quickly morphed to one of embarrassment and she nearly dropped the ketchup bottle in her hand. 'Angel-' she squeaked. She turned round to face him fully, dropping back down on her feet. She put the bottle on the counter and shyly folded her arms across her chest.

'Good morning,' he smiled at her focusing on her bare face, her green eyes wide and a little embarrassed. Beautiful – the word came to his thoughts and he wondered when it was he'd started thinking of her that way. She was after all his best friends little sister. Little being the operative word- she was tiny and beautiful, still beautiful. He turned his gaze for a second to look at what she was cooking up behind her. The food smelt really good and his stomach immediately reacted.

'What are you doing here?' She drew his attention again. The smile dropped from his face. 'I mean, sorry,' she corrected, 'I just meant, I didn't know you were here.' He chuckled and let himself relax 'Yer sorry,' he ran a hand across his stubbly face, and a yawn escaped. ''I didn't mean to frighten you.'

She shrugged. 'No, its okay,' she gave him a small smile in return and he thought about what it would feel like to kiss those lips. He coughed to clear his head of those kind of thoughts. What was wrong with him today? Except he realised it hadn't just been today, it had been last week and the week before that, and the one before that to when she had come back from that party in the black dress. Or maybe it had been a month before that when she had been ill and he had spent the whole day with her sat in front of the TV watching silly movies and talking and laughing – they had done a lot of laughing. The problem was that he was no longer able to hold the childhood image of her as Oz's annoying little sister. The problem was he realised he had a crush on her. The problem was Oz was going to kill him!

'Do you need any help?' He asked. She shook her head and then turned away from him her attention back on the food. She starting switching off the burners and removing things from the oven and stove, putting them all in different dishes. 'Is Oz up yet?' She asked, Oz, oh yer he remembered Oz again who was upstairs, which stopped him from doing what he really wanted to do. His best friend who was going to kick his ass when he found out even if he was a foot shorter.

Angel nodded in answer to her question, even though she couldn't see him and took a seat at the small kitchen table. Watching her still as she starting picking up plates and moving them across 'Yer,' he finally mumbled. 'Are you sure you don't want any help?

'I'm sure Angel-' he liked the way she said his name.

'Is there enough for three?' He asked hopefully and this time when she looked at him her smile was bigger. 'Yer I think we can squeeze you in,' she chuckled and his stomach did this weird flip thing. He buried his head in his hands for a second while her attention was focused elsewhere. What was wrong with him? He was twenty three not some stupid school boy.

'Or-' Oz suddenly appeared at the doorway giving his friend a confused look. 'He can go away and we can eat it all,' he said gesturing at Buffy, who smiled indulgently at him.

Oz was still dressed in last night's jeans and looking Buffy thought like a Mother hen like he could do with some more sleep. She watched him as he took a seat next to Angel. 'You okay man?' He asked his friend. Angel nodded. 'Yer I'm just tired.' Oz nodded to and turned his attention back to his sister. 'Smells good Buff,' he said. She smiled and grabbed the spare plates setting one down in front of each of them and then setting a spot for herself.

Her eyes followed Angel as he got up from and grabbed the orange juice and some milk from the fridge. She smiled again. She liked that he felt at home here. He practically felt like family, she had known him that long – had been in love with him for that long.

She could still remember the first time she met him when she was eight. Oz had brought his new friend home for dinner. He had seemed so tall to her, so handsome. He had smiled and she had been in love, simple as that.

He had always been kind to her to, when Oz had been mean, teasing her about her clothes or her braces like siblings did. But not Angel though. He would tell him off and Buffy would beam at him, too shy to do anything else. When she had gotten older and when her parents had died, they'd gotten closer. She didn't think in fact that they could have gotten through it without him, her and Oz. He had shown up almost every day to help them in anyway he good, which was sometimes just making the laugh. And for that she would always be grateful, for that she would always love him.

She grabbed some glassed and put them on the table to and tried and failed to keep her eyes off of Angel for a second. He was literally beautiful- his name fit him perfectly. All her friends had crushes on him. But they knew how she felt – knew he was off limits. And sometimes lately she thought, though maybe it was just her being hopeful, she thought that he was looking at her differently, speaking to her differently. Like maybe he liked her to.

'Hurry up Buffy, sit down, we want to eat!' Oz laughed and she came back to herself as she finally took her place at the table popping him on the back of the head as she did so. She stood up a second later when she realised she'd left one of the eggs on the table.

'Poached eggs,' Angel beamed at her as she set them on the table. 'There my favourite!'

'Really,' Buffy smiled to, 'I had no idea.'

'Remember, I taught you how to make them a few years go,' he mumbled piling his plate high with food as she watched him. 'Oh yer, that's right.'

**Up next F, which I think and hope is better. X **


	6. F Friends and Family

**This one is such wishful thinking on my part. Like one of those cant everyone just be happy and love each other types of pieces. Hope you enjoy x **

**F -Friends and Family **

She stood there at the threshold of the beginning of a new chapter in her life. The most magnificent of beginnings – a future as his, the man that she loved. Today she would become his wife. Beautiful in white. The gown flowed out behind her with a simple but elegant trane. Her makeup was minimal and effortless, her hair swept up high above her head. Her eyes bright and ready.

She gripped her flowers in one hand and then turned her head slightly to the right with a gentle smile to be greeted with an equally loving one from the only man she would have ever wanted to walk her down the aisle. Giles, her watcher and in so many ways her Father. They had come through some difficult times that had tested the strength of their relationship, but they were each other's family and Buffy hadn't even considered for a moment asking anyone else. She took a deep breath and shook of the nerves as she let Giles take her arm in his. She heard the music start and they took the first step forward.

The room was beautifully decorated; there were flowers and candles everywhere like she had wanted as well as beautiful floating lights- curtsey of Willow. Her and Dawn had done a magnificent job on everything and she would thank them again later for helping to make her day so special. They were her bridesmaids and had made the walk before her and were now waiting at the end along with her husband to be and his best man.

She saw friends old and new on each side of the aisle smiling up at her with happiness and pride and she beamed back at them. She spotted Riley and his wife Sam with their son Forest who would be six soon and he waved frantically at her, jumping up in his seat much to Riley's amusement and Sam's embarrassment. She saw some of her sister slayers, Rhona and Vi, Faith and next to her was Robin. She spotted Spike and he nodded at her and she smiled back, a private smile meant for him alone. She saw some of the watchers; Gunn and Harry Doyle, Lorne and Oz and she spotted a few demon friends like Clem, as they all passed in a sea of loving faces. She thought for a second of her Dad and how he wasn't there, but it barely registered as a feeling.

Then she thought of all who should have been present and weren't; Tara, Anya, Jenny, Kendra, Cordelia and Doyle, and Wesley – all his friends. And then finally her thoughts turned to her Mother and she felt one tiny tear slip down her face. How she would have longed to have been there to witness her eldest daughter happy, finally, truelly happy. She just hoped with all her might that she was looking down on her now.

She focused forward again ignoring the slight tinge of pain her Mothers absence brought and concentrated instead on the face in front of her. The handsome, smiling, face of the man who made every pain, sorrow and struggle she had ever fought for worth it with his mere presence. The man she loved and would love forever. The man she was about to marry. Angel.

She focused on his gaze fixed on her, he looked nervous but excited and she could tell he was itching to close the little gap left between them as she walked. She saw the hand placed on his shoulder and looked over at his best man- Xander. Even now sometimes it was still a shock to her how close the two had become. They had what Dawn referred to as a bromance. When Angel wasn't with Buffy he could usually be found with Xander. Playing video games or pool. It was unusual, but it worked and Buffy was glad of it. When Angel had proposed marriage, Xander had been the obvious choice for the best man position.

She was nearly there, just another two steps to her new life.

She was beautiful, breathtaking; there were no words adequate enough to describe her. He had never been happier in his 240 odd years of existence than in this moment with her walking towards him about to be his wife. Surrounded by his friends- who he now considered family. She reached his side and looked up into his eyes and he felt whole, ready to burst with happiness and pride seeping from every pore. He looked at Giles who had the face of a proud father and he took Buffy's hand and placed it gently in Angel's – a gesture of the permission Angel had sort and gained from him. Angel gripped her hand tightly and they faced towards the officiator in front of them. 'Dearly beloved...'

**The reception**

The party was well and truelly in full swing. And Buffy's gaze swept over the room as she danced slowly in the arms of her husband. Husband –she could definitely get used to that she thought with a smile. She noticed her younger sister - Dawn was a little drunk and dancing with Conner in the corner, though could it really be called dancing Buffy thought when two people kept standing on each other's toes. She spotted Xander supervising Forest as he played with little Anya in the corner. Between them they were ripping up napkins and making a mess of the floor. Buffy smiled. She was so happy for Xander; she had worried after Anya's death that he would never recover. But then on a mission in Germany he and Vi had gotten close. Then three years later along came little Anya and he was complete. And now that was all Buffy wanted for herself and Angel, their own complete family. She came to a stop and moved back from Angel, keeping their hands entwined. He looked at her confused for a second.

'Buffy-'

'I have a present for you,' she whispered. Dragging him playfully from the dance floor, invoking just a little of her slayer strength in the process. She took him off to the side and indicated for him to sit. He was perplexed. Was she going to dance for him? He kind of hoped so. He made himself comfortable and loosened his tie, eying her playfully. 'Buffy you've already given me everything.'

'Not quite,' she shook her head smiling slightly. She looked down at him then took his right hand in hers. He looked up at her perplexed and then looked down at again at their joined hands. Her tiny one holding onto his much bigger one.'I have one more thing for you. For us...' She trailed off truelly smiling now. Then she moved his hand and placed it gently on her stomach and everyone was watching now only he didn't notice.

For a moment he didn't get it. But then he did and his breath literally caught in his throat. He thought he might combust because of the feeling of absolute happiness and love that was bursting out of him. She was? They were going to be?

'I'm pregnant Angel. You're going to be a father.'

He smiled up at her. The biggest smile she had ever seen, as tears welled up in his eyes.

'I am?'

'Yep.' She nodded at him.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms gently around her. Lifting her up, planting kisses all over her in his excitement. She giggled. And he brought his mouth to her lips and kissed her with everything he had. Wanting her to know without words just how complete she made his life. Applause broke out all around them and that's when he realised that everyone had been watching and had figured it out to.

They quickly found themselves surrounded by everyone wanting to congratulate them and share in their celebration. Laughing, smiling, tears of joy shake of a hand, clap of a back. They accepted it all. Happy so very, very happy. As they held hands not wanting to be separated. Wanting to share this joy together with their beautiful, makeshift and unconventional family and friends.

**Hope you liked. Happy endings for B/A is all I ever want. Reviews appreciated. Much love x **


End file.
